mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Ads
There are currently 3''' spaces available. To sign up, please specify what your ad text is. Do not click until I have accepted the advertisement. ---- Check edit count is signed by the last admin active, im full day active-- 02:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Uh, you're not an admin as far as I know. 02:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Well that is a try.-- 03:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) can try again if is no any way you get 25 clicks-- 04:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Can i get a space? -- 03:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Like I said, please provide your ad text. 03:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Want cheap items? Then come to: The Noob's Shop! Can it be a link to my shop? :Sorry, but you're responsible for managing the coding within your ad. But, if you want that on my UP, then...you have five days to give me 50 clicks. 03:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) mmmlet me think about it, i don really know how to do that... -- 03:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Meh, I'll help you out. How'z this: Want cheap items? Then come to: The Noob's Shop! : 03:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome, so its 50 clicks can we start tommorrow? i dont have clicks at the moment, can it be with bold letters like this? '''Want cheap items? Then come to: The Noob's Shop! ---- Hmmm... I'll sign up. I think I made a goodie... Visited a shop that's too pricey? Then go to Bargain Busters 1! Wanna manage a new club? Sign up at the giveaway for the 28-2! ---Brandbest1--- :All right then. 50 clicks on the top left Pet Golem. You have five days to click. 21:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) All done in 1 day. How do I get started? ------ Got clicks to spend? Whant cheap items? Whant high rank items? so go to jugerman store. :Accepted. Clicks, please. 03:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :send 04:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) can i make a recharge each week giving another 50 clicks-- 20:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Brick Stop Whole Sale Super Market Advertisment Want Alot Of Items From All Ranks?? We Have Alot Of Items We Have Cheap Items We Have Fun Polls We Also Have Alot Of Events Come To The Brick Stop Whole Sale Super Market Today. :Accepted. Clicks, please. 18:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I am gonna give 20 clicks today and 30 clicks tomorrow.. :::Clicks Given. 00:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Ad I would like a reservation. Text: '''Need Items? Need 'em FAST? Then The Brick and Stud Store IS for you. We have stock of ALL rank 0-3 and some rank 4 ITEMS!!! Feeling Lucky? Come to the Brick and Stud Store Lotto!!! Does that work? 17:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Accepted. 50 clicks, please. 21:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Gave the clicks. 00:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) An ad please Hello, i'd like to get an ad for troyl's junk yard on your page. Ill pay you 78 clicks if you can get me an ad (yes, i know that's more than what you ask for). If you accept my desire for an ad i'd like it to say the following, Ever needed some junk? Then you might need to go to, Troyl's Junk Yard!!! Where all junk is sold That's it, i hope you accept my business as an ad. :Accepted. Notify me when the clicks are spent. 03:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I have sent all 78 clicks. 23:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) when is my ad going up on your page. . . 20:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm getting a little anxious about when my ad is going up, if you could tell me when that'd be great. 16:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ And The Deep Sea Danger Zone '''Need Items? Come To The Deep Sea Danger Zone We Have Alot Of Events. We have stock of ALL Rank 0-10 ITEMS!!! Feeling Lucky? Come to the Deep Sea Danger Zone Lottery!!! And here is my MLN HQ One. '''Need A Forum? Come To The My LEGO Network HQ We have plenty of Categories, Forum And Posts We Have A Calender Of Events Come to the [http://mlnhq.forumotion.com/ MLN HQ Today!!! 100 Clicks where?? 15:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :50 clicks, top left Golem. Accepted. 00:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ad Request Can't get through that rank? Tired of Paying too much? Come to the MLN ELVES store! We Have everything In stock from rank 1-3! We also have items from rank 1-8. Whatever it is The MLN ELVES will cater for your needs! ---- Can u also put Links to the MLN ELVES store wherever it says MLN Elves. So Thats 50 Clix to Pet Golem module? I hope This gets approved. Thank u FB100z -Skullkeepa14 :Approved. Yup, go ahead and give the clicks. 00:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ok can u please reserve this ad space for me i've run out of clix, but i'll give u the 50 clix plus xtra tomorow! Deal?-- 05:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll give the clix now just give the ok!-- 05:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) BSS The BSS closed and the add should be removed. 01:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :All right, I'll go ahead and remove it.